


Death

by londoning



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoning/pseuds/londoning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson ist mein Tod. Das war nicht kalkulierbar. Konnte unmöglich deduziert werden. Er war als Parameter des Todes nicht vorgesehen, nicht auf diese Art und Weise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

John Watson ist mein Tod. Das war nicht kalkulierbar. Konnte unmöglich deduziert werden. Er war als Parameter des Todes nicht vorgesehen, nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

Faszinosum Tod.  
Dessen Umstände elektrisierend bis in die letzte Zelle. Doch das Danach – esoterischer Nonsens, den Menschen brauchen, die Angst vor der Dunkelheit haben.  
Wenn überhaupt, dann ist es ein großes Nichts. Allumfassende, omnipräsente Stille. Weniger der Stillstand des Herzens, das Aussetzen der Herzmuskelkontraktion, sondern das Aussetzen des Gedankengangs. Leben ist Denken. Bricht das ab, bedeutet das, tot zu sein. (Zumindest für mich. Wendet man diese Theorie auf den Rest der Menschheit an, würde ich tagtäglich zwischen Untoten herum laufen.)

John erschoss den Taxifahrer. Für mich. Um mich vom Unvermeidlichen abzuhalten. Bei dieser Erkenntnis stockte ich.  
Dann, beim Zusammentreffen mit Moriarty, bot er sich als Opfer dar (sollte das zeitnah in kultischer Lektüre recherchieren). 

Kopf setzte aus: Stille. Ich war tot, ehe noch jemand die Chance hatte, die Waffe auf mich zu richten.

Danach die größte Gewissheit meines Daseins: Stirbt er, werde ich nicht weiterleben. Deswegen richtete ich die Waffe auf die Weste. Diese Schlussfolgerung war die logischste, die ich je getroffen hatte.

***

Stelle fest, John Watson ist todbringender als angenommen. Regelmäßige Denkausfälle (von der Umwelt unbemerkte), führen zu dahinsiechenden Ermittlungen.  
Habe den Zenit der Deduktionskunst nicht überschritten, komme gelegentlich lediglich von der simplen Erschließungsgeraden ab. 

John.

Johns Schuld.

Und Nichtschuld. Denn ich lasse es in vollem Bewusstsein zu.  
Trotz schlussfolgerischer Rückschläge seit des Zusammenwohnens kommt es mir wie der Leistungshöhepunkt vor. Mag wohl an Johns Erstaunen, seinem Eifer, seiner offenen Bewunderung liegen.

***

Suche nach einem Wort. Und nach Luft.  
Erinnerung, dass der Mensch der Nasenatmung fähig ist, löst zweiteres. Lässt gleichzeitig so viele Assoziationen einströmen, die niemals in einem Wort komprimiert werden können, nur in einem Namen: John.

Wir (zu 98% ich) hatten den Fall gelöst. Zurück in der Baker Street floss Wein. Wir (zu 80% er) betranken uns.  
Adrenalin pochte in uns beiden. Ich sah es ihm an. Ich sah, dass er es mir ansah. Adrenalin, das den Menschen in bereits bestehender Gefahr noch mutiger (leichtsinniger, dümmer) handeln lässt. Eine unendliche Verkettung.

Wir gingen, hetzten, trieben aufeinander zu. Standen aneinander. Ineinander.

Sein Mund verließ meinen seitdem nicht mehr. John ist nicht weich: Seine Lippen sind rau, die Bestimmtheit, mit der er mich an sich presst, stark, die Seufzer, die er gegen und in meinen Mund presst, sind tiefe und kehlige, der Druck, den er auf meine Leisten ausübt, hoch. 

Er lässt von mir ab, und ich komme nicht umhin, ihn mit dem Mund zu verfolgen. Er hält mich auf und sieht mich an. „Kommst du mit rauf?“ Seine Augen sind suchend, er sucht nach Verständnis und Einverständnis und Konsenz.

Ich verstehe, bin einverstanden, gehe konform. Denn ich will, muss, brauche das hier mit John. Gott, mit John, so sehr. Doch ich bin unfähig, das in Worte zu fassen, Worte zu vokalisieren. Stattdessen ziehe ich ihn an mich, und beiße in eine seiner besten Körperstellen (,die ich bis jetzt kenne) – zwischen Hals und Schulter, nicht zu fest. Und weil er aufstöhnt, und ich weiß, dass er versteht, fahre ich mit der Zunge darüber. 

***

Jetzt – danach – weiß ich es besser: John Watson ist nicht mein Tod. Meine Gedanken verstummen nicht. Sie fokussieren sich auf John.

Ich sterbe nicht. Aber ich verfalle in ein Koma. John-Koma.


End file.
